The Seven Wonders of The Elements
by MaraudersGirl4404-HJS
Summary: This is a story about how the Marauders, Lily, and her friends enjoy the ride of Hogwarts. This is my first fic so please tell me how I do. It goes from 1st year until their deaths. Rated T for later chapters. LEJP, RLOC, SBOC. Please R&R!


**Summary: **This is a story about how the Marauders, Lily, and her friends enjoy the ride of Hogwarts. This is my first fic so please tell me how I do. It goes from 1st year until their deaths. Rated T for later chapters. LJ, ROC, SOC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing that you recognize and what you do recognize probably belongs to JKRowling.

**Prologue:**

In the beginning there were only 4 substances, earth, fire, wind, and water. Each substance in its own was very powerful but together they could wield an even greater being. These new beings were more complex and inside of very few of them, there was magic. As the four substances collided, more and more of these magical being were rising and becoming greater than the original four.

As it were, there were four more advanced and more capable of these new beings to each generation. The first generation created a school so great that it would one day, be the only safe place in the entire magical world. These first four wizards and witches were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each of them created a sort of house in the school that would house only the people who were most like their head of house. Hufflepuff housed mainly the loyal, Ravenclaw housed the intellectual, Slytherin took in the most clever, and Gryffindor housed the bravest of the students.

Great friendships grew between the heads until a great disagreement occurred between two. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin had only wanted to teach the 'pure-blooded' and had tried to convince Gryffindor to do the same. Gryffindor however saw to it that everyone with magic blood got to be taught, even those without magic heritage. The argument grew until Slytherin left nothing but his name and his house to Hogwarts.

As the evilness in the world grew like Slytherin's had, the four beings of each generation grew less heroic and important. They eventually became unknown until Albus Dumbledore was discovered. An evil sorcerer who called himself Lord Grindelwald came to power. After 12 years of reigning however, he was defeated by Dumbledore himself. He was the only one of his generation to be known like the first four.

Dumbledore became the Headmaster of Hogwarts after teaching Transfiguration. He knew however that he would be the Headmaster to seven beings like himself who were more than just heroes. They would be known forever. One soul would be filled with hatred for his own family while one would face a lifetime of discrimination for something that he could not stop from happening. Two of them would live life full of misunderstandings, hatred, and love. The last three however, would be the best friends of the other four and would serve as a great purpose in a war, in love, and in a friendship.

This is their story of love, betrayal, hatred, death, but most importantly, their lives, and it all started when one little girl got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

**Chapter 1: Lily's Letter**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Worlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mum?" A young girl of 11 years old looked quite flustered at the moment as she called her mother. 'It can't be true. It's too weird. I can't be a… a witch.' Lily thought as she reread the letter again. Witches and Wizards were only a thing in fairy tales.

Though the Lily was convinced of the letter being false, a small twinge of hope and excitement bubbled inside of her and a smile spread over her face. 'Whoever thought of this prank must be a genius. Training an owl to deliver letters must be near impossible.'

The smile wiped off of Lily's face as she braced herself for disappointment. Her mother walked into her room and spotted the owl. A look of shock and pure awe was on her face.

"Lily, what's an owl doing in your bedroom?" Lily's mother asked almost breathlessly.

"That's what I called you for mum. It brought me this." Lily hesitantly handed her letter over to her mother.

"Well, what's this?" She read the letter and handed it back to Lily, "oh."

"Oh?" Lily asked not knowing exactly how her mother was going to react, "What do you mean, oh?"

"Well Lily, have you thought that this could be a joke? I mean, this sort of thing is what would happen in a fairy tale."

"That's what I thought, but don't you think it odd that someone would train an owl that would deliver a letter to me let alone in broad daylight?" Lily normally would have kept her mouth shut and agreed with her mother but something in her gut seemed to be telling her to at least see if the letter was real. It had even given an address as to where to get her school supplies on the second piece of the letter.

"I guess we can see if it's real Lily but don't get you hopes up too high." Rose said sighing deeply. (A/N: I know it seems like she is giving in really easily but there's a reason behind this that you will find out later in the story.)

"Okay mum. I don't expect it to be anyway." Lily answered with a big smile planted on her face.

"Lily, promise me that you won't get your hopes up. Please promise." Rose said again more sternly than she had ever been before. She looked at the gleam in her daughter's eyes fade away and look saddened. It tore her up to do that to Lily but she had to protect her.

"I promise mum." Lily glanced at her mother questioningly and left her room.

For several minutes Rose sat alone on her daughter's bed thinking about her past and how she was now. Now she was happily married with two daughters, a great job and wonderful friends that she still kept in touch with. Then again, some of her closest friends had either…

Rose was broken from her reverie when a flurry of feathers flew past her and out the open window. She closed the window and finally knew that she would have to tell Lily.

She would have to tell her the truth.

Now for all of you readers out there, Please Review! You know, it's that little blue button in the left corner!


End file.
